Odd Gift
by Monan
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story. What would happen if a younger Inuyasha gave Kagome something that helped her through her fathers death? What if they met back up in later life? AU Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writing a fanfiction?
1. Chapter 1

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 1**

A six year old girl walked along a well lit sidewalk on Halloween. It was the first time her Papa said she could go out on her own. It was a chilly night and she paused momentarily to pull her jacket on. To do the that, she put her bag of candy, full after an hours worth of trick-or-treating. From the shadows between the houses slid two older kids who knocked her down, stole her candy and disappeared down the street, laughing maniacally. They came out of nowhere and it took her a while to register what had happened. Tears brimmed her eyes and in a manner of minutes, she was bawling. She felt horrible.

That was, until he came along with a very unusual gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 2**

He was stuck inside again, and on Halloween too. Something had scared his mommy again. He wished he knew what it was, then he could go hit it for frightening his mommy. He hadn't gotten anything good in the time he was out. He guessed it was 'cause this was a night for costumes but his costume was on everyday BUT today. All he got was some stupid girly teddy, chocolate and those cinnamon balls that made his tongue burn. He didn't like spicy things.

He sighed. At least he got that one snack-size bag of garlic-flavored potato chips. Least those humans could do was give him something worthwhile, like an action figure! Or his garlic chips!

He was content eating his yummy chips until she started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 3**

"For gods sake! Can someone shut her up?" He yelled stuffing his fingers in his ears. His momma stuck her head through the door way to the kitchen.

"No cursing!" Momma scolded. "If you want her to be quiet, go content her." The little boy looked at her confused. "Go give her the candy you don't want." She explained tiredly.

"Oh…" His momma knew everything. She was smartest than everyone else in the world. One to do whatever his 'ji-knee-us' Moma always told him to, he went outside to deal with the girl, grabbing his shopping bag of candy on the way. As soon as her little boy was outside, his mother hurried to the window to spy.

"Hey you! Shut up!" Inside his mother shook her head in her hand. They really needed to work on his manners or he would never pass the 'Niceness' part of his kindergarten grade.

"N-no! I have a reason to cry! Some meanies stole all my candy!" She sobbed. Sitting on the ground getting dirt all over the knees of her Princess costume.

"That's a reason to cry?" He scoffed. "I woulda hit 'em."

"Well I'm not you!" She snapped, glaring at the little boy standing next to her. Inside the little boy's mother congratulated her, enthusiastically.

"Of course not. You're too stupid to be me. You know what," He said as the thought dawned on him. "that's what I'm gonna call you. Stupid." He set his hands on his hips, silently daring her to defy him. Of course, she took the challenge.

"My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not stupid, you idiot." She glared at him, being as intimidating as a six year old, sitting in the mud, crying and wearing a Princess costume could be. In all honesty, it was more humorous than frightening.

"Yea, yea. And I'm Pinocchio. I'm just out here 'cause my Momma told me to give you the candy I didn't want." He handed her his still-full bag of treats, not looking at her. Kagome's face lit up.

"Really!" The little boy made the mistake of looking at her. He stared. She had a pretty smile. She stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Pinocchio." She ran off to find her mother. The little boy watched her go, his ears turning red.

He muttered a small "Welcome." before going back inside. Both spying mothers smiled and held back a coo of moe.

A flash of lightening ripped through the sky and ended the festivities of that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 4**

The bed squeaked as she jerked awake. That 'dream' had come again, the dream of a little boy in red, gold eyes and a flash of white light. She had met the little boy the same the night her dad finally gave out to his cancer. Gods she missed him. Her dad, not the rude little boy.

Kagome blinked. During her thoughtful time of recollection, she had begun squeezing the stuffing out of her favorite battered, old, teddy. A teddy she'd had as long as she could remember, one in a paisly dress and matching hat. The one that had given her comfort through her father's funeral. The same teddy the little boy in red had given her.

"Kagome? You ok?" her mom's voice passed through the still closed door. "Was it that dream again?" Silence. "Kagome?" Mama creeped the door open only to find Kagome had fallen asleep again, cluthing her teddy. She chuckled and headed downstairs to get herself a nice hot cup of tea. She only had 20 minutes of silence before her children started getting ready for school.

Filling the kettle, she sighed. At least once a month Kagome had that dream and woke up sqeezing the life out of the already limp teddy. The first months after her father died she had it every night.

Then Sota was born and Kagome began to help out around the house. The little 'bundle of Joy' tired Kagome so much that her dreams came less frequently. But still the nightmares came until it was so regular she was hardly affected. She could never remember anything. Save for one detail.

A flash of lightening.

Inuyasha jerked awake, dripping in a cold sweat, his sheets tossed off the bed and the fan whirring.

"Damn memory." For he knew it was a memory. Yes. He remembered the annoyingly loud little girl, the a bright flash of white light out of nowhere. That blinding, white light that woke him every time he had that dream. He glanced at his luminous alarm clock.

5:00 am!

He sighed and rolled out of bed. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again if he tried. Inuyasha pulled himself out of his bedroom door, dodging all the moving boxes they had yet to empty and made his way towards the kitchen. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed a pop-tart and began eating it as he dragged himself back upstairs for a nice, long, hot shower.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Silence. "Wake up or I'll resort to drastic measures!" Silence. "SOTA!" Crash! Bang!

"Ouch!" The door opened to a messy-haired, half-asleep Kagome. Mama bit back a giggle.

"I'm awake, what more do you want?" She yawned.

"I wouldn't mind you being dressed and ready for school at a decent time on the first day." Kagome grinned guiltily. Mama raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"All right. I'm going." Kagome grabbed her uniform before heading off to the bathroom to primp, as girls are wont to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha wandered downstairs around 7-ish. He thought about whether or not he should walk and decided against it. He grabbed his skateboard and was about to walk out of the house when his mom came down the stairs.

"Have a good first day of school, dear." She yawned.

"'Good day' and 'school' should never be used in the same sentence, Mom." She waved the comment off and mumbled something about 'coffee' and 'beasts' before heading into the kitchen. Inuyasha let off a rare smile before heading out.

"'You're going to be late, Kagome! School starts at 8:30." A blur rushed down the stairs towards the door.

"Hi Mom, squirt! Bye Mom!" It grabbed toast before dashing out the door. Another girl wondered down after her, checking her watch. Souta looked at his mother.

"Isn't it only 7?" He asked.

"Yes dear." She smiled at her son's confused. A crash sounded form outside. "Kagome needs to be more careful running down those stairs." She mumbled absent-mindedly. The other girl sat down for breakfast, sighing in relief.

"Pancakes, Rin?"

"That witch kept telling me 'Voo are zoo brawny' and 'Voo need zoo keep vo're girlish vigure'. I'm gonna kill Kagome for giving me those weekend passes to that ID Spa place." The girl waited for a response before looking up from her backpack rummaging. The boy she was talking to was off in lecherous ga-ga land, staring at a new senior. She picked up a handy brick, inspected it, then threw it at the boy's head.

"Ow! Sango! What was that for?" A lecherous smile overcame the boy's face. He took Sango's hands in his own. "My dear Sango. I didn't know you were jealous. If you had only told me I would have stopped. You know I only have eyes for you." He recited, as if he had used this line millions of time before. If fact, knowing him, he probably had.

"Really? I didn't think I was a slutty blond senior!" Sango said with false excitement. She raised her hand to cuff him but its descent hit nothing but air. She glanced down and saw two of her friends sprawled on the ground.

"Kagome! I didn't know you felt that way about Miroku!" Kagome climbed off an unconscious Miroku, dusting off her school uniform before striking a dramatic pose.

"But alas! My feelings are but sand beside a mountain to yours." They looked at each other for a moment before falling over in laughter.

"I still don't see why you turned down Mr. Klasmeier's offer to be the lead in the spring production." Sango said, regaining her composure and sitting up. Kagome soon followed and was about to answer when she was abruptly cut off by another's voice.

"She said it clashed with her archery schedule and didn't want to give it up." A red-head said, promptly stepping on Miroku.

"And the fact that she needs all the practice she can get doesn't hurt either!" A tiny brunette, Kagome's cousin to be exact, added, literally bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Good morning all!" She sang pulling Sango to her feet.

"Thanks Rin, but don't you think that's an oxymoron?" Sango asked watching Ayame drop Kagome on her butt repeatedly. Rin turned her back on them, huffily. Kagome finally waved off Ayame's help and got up herself.

"Are you sure? The nice people haven't brought the hug-a-me jacket yet? Well they're late, eh, Rin?" Rin grinned over her shoulder. The bell tolled and the girls headed in shortly followed a dizzy Miroku. But on the stairs, Kagome was knocked into Miroku by someone running into her from behind.

"My dear, Kagome. I believe this is the second time you have run into me. Would you like to…" He was cut off abruptly by two rather pissed female's swipes. One in the back of the head, the other in the crotch. "Ow…"

"Never...EVER...finish that sentence, Pervert!" Sango warned before knocking him out. Kagome turned around to yell at the person who knocked her down and found a black-haired boy at her feet. The boy stared at her, or rather, over her shoulder. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have two minutes till the final bell." The principal squeaked from the ground, he was waiting to close the doors behind them. Her friends had disappeared.

"Sorry, Principal Myoga." Kagome scurried past the old balding man, into the school. Inuyasha stoood up and looked at the short old man.

"What about you, son? Why aren't you going in?" The boy handed him a note and looked around impassively until Myoga finished it. "OH! So you're new? Alrighty! Follow me!" He glanced at Miroku momentarily.

"Well, whatever he did, I'm sure he deserved it. He'll get in somehow." The fat, man lead the boy down a hall, to the right and into the third door on the left. He rang a bell and headed in without waiting for a response.

"...is a story...ahh! Principal Myoga! What can I do for you?" Ms. Kimiko asked, inclining her head slightly to the side. She was a tall middle aged woman with black hair and a kind smile. Of course she had her list of faults...like when someone interrupted her.

"I have a new student for you, Erika." He gestured the new boy forward. "I will see you all later!" He darted out the door with everyone staring after him but for one girl in the back corner, who was scribbling furiously.

"So...Why don't you tell us about yourself,...?" The new student rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha." He supplied. "17. New here." Silence. The only sound was the dark-haired girls pencil scratching.

"Okay...Higurashi! You will be his guide." The girl nodded and looked up. She jumped and pointed shakily at Inuyasha.

"Holy cricket!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "There is no way I'm gonna let him tail me for the rest of the year!"

"Do you two know each other?" A random student asked

"He was the one who made me late to class!"

"It's not my fault you're slow."

"You're the one who knocked me into Miroku!"

He scoffed. "Like that would make you late." Kagome raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"POLL! Who here thinks that being knocked into Miroku Bouzai is a reason for being late?" Every female hand, Ms. Kimiko included, had their hand in the air, even some of the male students raised their hands. Inuyasha's eye began twitching violently.

"What the hell does that boy do?" Out in the hall, a very loud squeal and many loud thumps erupted. Then mIroku was thrown through the door. He only grinned and walked to his seat.

Kagome turned to Ms. Kimiko who was still smiling impassively. "May I please not be his guide, Ms. Kimiko?"

"Sorry, dear, but this is your punishment." She glanced at Miroku's wandering hand once again. "If Miroku promises not to grope, I might reconsider..."

(Because this story is PG-13 rated, I'm afraid I can't write the following scene. That and I am too lazy to write the obvious. You may imagine to your hearts content on the pain Miroku will be receiving.)

"Inuyasha shadows Kagome. Go sit in the empty seat." Inuyasha scanned the room and saw the only available seat. He swore, and loudly. Kagome looked no better, her mouth dropped open. It was right behind Kagome.

"You're enjoying this ain't ya?" Inuyasha asked walking up to Kagome, ignoring all the activity ,and snapping her jaw into place. She yelped when her teeth snapped on her tongue. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Tremendously, how can you tell?" Ms. Kimiko asked. Kagome frowned and moved her desk further away from Inuyasha's while he scooted his forward so it hit the back of hers. Kagome hit the desk in front of her and groaned. Today sucked royally.

At the end of the day Inuyasha was sleeping and Kagome was scribbling furiously in front of him. She glanced back when Mr. Mihama gave them the last few minutes off. Mr. Rude and Crude was snoring and drooling on his desk. She stiffled a giggle and took out her camera phone, turned off the flash and took a picture before picking up a book and smacking Inuyasha in the head with it. Inuyasha jerked awake just in time to see Kagome swerve front-ways again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelped rubbing the sore spot on his cranium.

"Mr. Takahashi!" Inuyasha ignored Mr. Mihama. Kagome gave him a dazzling smile.

"Just checking to see if it still works." She said holding up her anatomy book for examination. She snatched the rest of her books just in time to leave first as the bell rang. He followed her with his eyes and waited for the last person to leave.

"Damn annoying wench." He mumbled heading to the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**ODD GIFT**

**:Rewrite**

**Written by: Monan**

**Inspired by: My Teddybear**

**Chapter 6**

"He was literally shadowing me all day. He nearly followed me into the restroom. The pervert!" Kagome cried to her friends. They were sitting at their regular after-school hangout at the playground in the park, right beneath the old oak tree. "Apparently, we are the only smart girls. We aren't falling for his so-called 'good' looks." Kagome scoffed. Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Rin looked at each other before silently polling that Miroku got to say it while the girls backed away.

"You sure you're not?" Miroku asked from his leaning place on the tree. Kagome twitched for a moment before what he said REALLY sank in. Sango moved further away from Kagome, in her relapse, seeing as she was the closest.

"OF COURSE NOT! ME FALL FOR THAT RUDE, CONCIETED, FOUL-MOUTHED, JERK! Uh-uhn. Not happening."

"You might want to quiet down Kagome. People are staring at you, again." Sango stated. It was true. The little kids and their mothers were slowly backing away from Kagome and Sango's bench.

"He just makes me so mad. What's worse, he thinks he own the world! He was tugging at my hair all day, like it was his right!"

"So is that why your hair is a web of braids?" Kagome stared at her, waiting for the 'just kidding' to come. When none came, her face went pale.

"Please take them out." She pleaded, close to tears. Everyone jumped up and began the process of unbraiding her hair.

"Where's Miroku?" Rin asked, pausing. Everyone shrugged.

"See ya tomorrow guys!" Kagome called running up the 100-odd shrine steps, 2 at a time, with ease, Rin dragging behind. The girls below blinked.

"Damn. I need to start working out again." Ayame and Sango said in perfect unison. They shook their heads before heading to their own homes nearby.

Kagome had finished hopping up her stairs and was now prancing up the attic stairs to her room humming 'Fruitcake' under her breath. Rin was still dragging herself up the Shrine stairs.

"Now you add some lemon peel, (I would say a cup or two!) Then some rasins, dates, and figs. (Just how much is up to you!)" Kagome tossed her bag onto her bed and paused when it grunted. She grinned at the almost flat surface. Her cat meowed.

"Oh I'm so tired! Maybe I'll just fall into bed!" Kagome jumped on the bed and started tickling Souta. "Come on Souta! Give it up! I've found you!" The bed giggled and wiggled.

"I give! I give!" Souta cried flying out of his sisters arms and onto the floor. Souta scrambled to the door and was almost there when he turned around.

"You'd better find a new hiding place for you're diary." He warned, grinning cheekily.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed, throwing her pillow at him, or more accurately the door as he ran out. He ran right past Rin on the way to her room next to Kagome's. Rin just ignored them.

"I hate stairs." She stated as she walked in and flopped on the bed, too tired for anything else.

-------

Sango walked up to her apartment complex and sighed. She had to take Kohaku to the dentist tomorrow, so she would have to take off of school. Thinking about the upcoming days, she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

Sango walked in the house, tripped over a fishing wire and fell flat on her face. Giggling came from behind the couch. Her little brother stuck his head out from behind the couch, laughing

"Kohaku! You're dead, resurrected, and decapitated!" Kohaku ran away...very very far away. Sango was not the best person to piss off and he was very nearly as familiar with that as Miroku.

-------

"Granpa! I'm home!" Ayame called, tossing her keys on the sofa table and throwing her backpack in the corner. As she toed off her sneakers, her grandfather answered back.

"Where's my son-in-law?" He asked, walking in the room, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Granpa!" Ayame yelled, laughing.

-------

Miroku had left the girls at the park and had run on home after he had asked the question. It was the safest way to not be quartered by the angry Kagome. Once he was home he began his afternoon ritual. He grabbed himself sandwich, his binoculars and sat in the chair by the window. It had become his ritual to keep an eye on the college girl next door and she always took an afternoon swim on Mondays.

Miroku giggled as she climbed out of the pool, all wet and unsuspecting. Of course he wasn't expecting that her obese Aunt had come to visit and that she didn't realize that she was no longer the size she was when she was sixteen. Her bikini wasn't even visible in most places. He let out a very loud, very high-pitched scream of agony, clawing at his eyes.

Across the way, his neighbor smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!

Because life is well…life I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in nearly two years(?). That doesn't mean I've stopped writing, just that I don't type it anymore. So because most of my stories now are collaborative pieces with my good friends Cam, we will be joining accounts. Hopefully, you guys will read what stories we upload there, most of which will just be re-loads but whatever. Please head on over to /u/760569/ to read and wait for our new and old stories to updates. I'm gonna delete this account within the month so, Ta Ta and see you at /u/760569/.


End file.
